The Internet and World-wide-web are becoming ubiquitous infrastructure for distributing all kinds of data and services, including continuous streaming data such as video and audio. Streaming media delivery is gaining popularity as indicated by dramatically increased deployment of commercial products for playback of stored video and audio over the Internet, and proliferation of server sites that support audio/video content. Each media stream may consume significant server resources. Furthermore, a plurality of media streams may consume large amounts of server resources. Any one of the media streams may be streamed from any server of a plurality of servers to any wide range of clients at various locations. This proliferation of media content across an enterprise or network makes it challenging to manage or control the use of resources via the streaming media.